Fixing Christmas
by delightfulchildren
Summary: When the Delightful Children from down the lane's Christmas is ruined it takes one operative to save the day!


It was a chilly Christmas Eve, and althroughout the neighborhood, children were sleeping, for Santa would be delivering presents to all the good children of the world this night, and those who had been naughty,nothing but coal. Though one child however, was still quite awake. Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door,Sector V. The short bald boy briefly gazed up at the computer monitors lining his room in the large treehouse to make sure the rest of his team were still asleep, for he had an important self-applied mission to carry out. He pulled on his red fluffy hoodie, zipping it up, and placing his signature black sunglasses over his eyes, his eyes narrowed slightly and he climbed up onto his wooden windowsill, his boots clicking on the wooden surface as he tapped them together, leaping out of the window, flame jets ignited under his shoes, vaulting the child through the chilly night air. Numbuh 1 pulled his hood over his head more, heading for his destination, the jetaboots set on super fast mode,for he didnt have any time to waste, and he couldnt have taken the scamper, for fear he would've awoke his team in doing so.

A few hours passed,and right around a few hours till midnight, Numbuh 1 arrived at his destination. He shivered almost violently in the frigid air  
,melting snow beneath his boots as the rockets switched off. The sector leader gazed up at the rather brightly  
colored building before him. Santa's Workshop. The operative smiled softly at the sound of elves singing carried out  
of the building, and the smell of cookies baking wafted on the chilly air. Snow crunched beneath his shoes as he approached,  
carefully going about how he would enter the workshop without being spotted, he swung himself up on a candy cane pole, perching on the top of its curved surface, peering through a nearby frost covered window, he breathed on the window, melting some of the frost  
off with his warm breath, rubbing away the rest with his red mitten covered hand. He took in the sight inside, a wide wooden  
table took up half the workshop, and several elves were seated at it, singing and merrily putting together toys. While tons of toys sat around,though appeared to be vanishing before his eyes, probably because Santa was sending them off to all the good children of the world at this very moment. Which means he didnt have any time to waste, he gently forced the window upwards, tumbling inside the warm workshop, a welcome relief. His heart racing abit as he darted around stacks of presents, extra carefull to stay out of sight. He gasped as he saw an elf rounding a corner, coming closer to the present stack he was currently hiding behind, his eyes darted about until they settled on a nearby brightly colored door, he yanked the door open and quickly slipped inside, softly and quickly shutting the door behind him. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing the elf whistling a merry tune as it passed the door.

The operative exhaled in relief, then blinked, in his haste he hadn't noticed the room was dark. He pressed his hand against the wall, rubbing it around until he found  
the lightswitch and flicked it on. The room brightened, and the sector leader nearly went blind from all the bright reds and greens now invading his vision. Row after row  
of elf outfits lined the wall, complete with green shoes of varying sizes that sat on the floor and brightly colored hats. Numbuh 1 blinked, then hummed as a very clever idea  
entered his mind. A couple minutes later, Numbuh 1 cautiously left the room, now decked out in an elf costume, he bit his lip some as the bell shoes he was now wearing jingled  
everytime he took a step. But atleast he blended in better now, the only problem would be getting questioned by the other elves, cause he was clearly taller than most of him,  
though elves tended not to be very bright anyway. He began cautiously walking down the hallway that led out to the toy room, nervously glancing back behind himself to see if any elves were behind really a wise descision, for at that moment, the operative collided into a large stack of presents near the edge of the toy room, causing a wave of brightly wrapped boxes and bows to spill out across the room. All the elves cried out, and quickly turned their attention to the mess. And began hurridely stacking up the mess. Numbuh 1 eeped, diving behind a chair as all the elves milled about. He hummed, this was the perfect distraction! For the chimmney elevator was only a few feet away. He made a daring move, bolting over to it, his bell hat jingling wildly as he tugged on the little red stocking that hung over the mantle. A small jingling sound resounded, accompanied by a whir as the elevator opened and the sector leader dashed inside,  
hiding in the corner. Repeatedely pressing the candy cane shaped down button, and the elevator door whooshed shut and began its descent to the lower level of the workshop, where Santa's sliegh was located.

The operative cautiously stepped out of the elevator, he was almost there, but there was still no time to waste, as Christmas day was drawing closer. "Hey, what are you doing down here?"A slightly high pitched female voice questioned. Numbuh 1 yelped softly, paling slightly as he came face to face with a girl elf, whos eyes were narrowed questionably at him, awaiting a response. The sector leaders mind raced to come up with a convincing response. "Uhh, theres a, a toy spill up on the higher workshop level, and one of the elves wanted me to tell you that they needed your, uh, help cleaning it up"He responded,trying his best to mask the nervousy in his voice. The girl elf hummed, her eyes narrowing more. Numbuh 1 gulped softly,smiling nervously, and starting to sweat a little. "Oh, okie dokey then! You keep watch down here for me, okay? And merry christmas"She cheerfully proclaimed, smiling kindly at him and stepping into the elevator. Numbuh 1 smiled nervously and nodded."Uh, yeah, you too"He said, chuckling weakly as the doors slid shut. He immeadiatly slouched some, letting out a relieved sigh. That was too close, but luckily, the door that led to the sleigh was only a few feet away. He sprinted across the smooth floor, over to the wide metal door that led to the sleigh was only a few feet away. He sprinted across the snow covered floor, over to the wide metal doors at the end of the hall. A large snowflake was welded into the center of it, and he reached a hand up to it to spin it around so the doors would open, when they suddenly whooshed open before he could do so. He dove to the edge of the wall, his heart pounding as Santa himself walked out.

His eyes twinkled merrily, happy with another year of successful present delivery. Numbuh 1 pressed his back against the wall, inching behind the holiday figure and darting through the metal doors before they slid operative let out another sigh, yet another close call. He blinked his coal black eyes, taking in the spectacular sight before him, for the operative had only been in the reindeer room once before. The surrounding walls were in a dome shape, computer screens covered it entirely, each one displaying a picture of every child in the world. Some were lit up, a good child, while some were not, a naughty child. The sector leader began walking across the snow covered landing that led up to the brightly polished red sleigh that sat near the edge, snow crunching beneath his bright green elf shoes. He climbed into the sliegh, his eyes lit up some as he gazed down at what was draped across the front of the sleigh.

A red strip of thick fabric with several gold bells attached to it, but these were no ordinary bells, they were infact Santa's reindeer. A smile played across the child's lips as he  
lifted up the bells, light reflecting off the bells, making them shine. "Time to right a wrong"The operative spoke softly to himself. And with that, he lifted up the bells with an air of importance, which let out a loud jingling sound sound, and then the entire object began flickering, until it materialized into what appeared to be yellow and red flickering lightning. Which streched up over the bald boy's head as he held it in his hands, streaching up towards the ceiling above. The rush of power that spread through the child was almost overwhelming, but only made him smile grow wider. He was in control of the reindeer now, but he exerted his willpower to the fullest extent possible to keep the power from overwhelming his mind. He knew good and well what happened to those who abused the reindeers power. The energy crackled around his head as the operative scanned row after row of pictures, his eyes settling upon one that was located near the center of the wall. It was blacked out, causing the operative to frown briefly, then smiled. The energy around him flickered more, and the picture suddenly lit up with a soft yellow glow, like the many lit up screens around it too. And not a moment too soon, for the dial on his watch spun around, displaying that it was now midnight. Technically Christmas day. Numbuh 1 dropped the reindeer, which flickered back to a strip of bells. The operative groaned, rubbing his head, and gazed up at the lit up picture once more, then climbed out of the red sleigh, taking off the bell tipped shoes, revealing that he was still wearing his j.e.t.a.b.o.o.t.s. He grinned, clicking his shoes together, the booster rockets igniting, turning the snow under him to slush as he flew up into the air, prying open the snowflake shaped hatch at the top of the dome open, and soaring out,though he still had one thing left to do before his mission was complete...

At the snow covered Delightful Children from down the Lanes mansion, said 5 children trudged down the staircase that led down to the living room, though it was still rather early, and they were still all in their pj's and had messy bedhead hair. They didnt even know why they got up so early every christmas morning, all they ever recieved was coal anyway. Though the more childish part of their hive mind still held a shred of hope that some Christmas they would recieve presents. "Lets see how much coal Santa gave us this y-"The DC chorused in an almost depressed collective tone to oneanother, before the words died in their throats as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, their light blue eyes widening. Their Christmas tree towered proudly in the center of the living room,and where piles of coal usually sat beneath it, were piles of brightly wrapped presents of all shapes and sizes, the lights around the tree reflecting off the shiny bows and brightly colored wrapping paper that adorned every single present. "Presents.."The Delightful Children spoke in faint whispers, and just like that, it was if the floodgate where all their deeply buried childish insticts were contained was flung open wide, and excited grins graced the 5 children's pale features. "Presents!"The Delightfuls cheered, racing at the tree and leaping into the presents, unable to control the overwhelming joy that had befell them. Their normally dull pale blue eyes now glittered with a happy light. They were soon tearing into wrapping paper, each of them letting out excited shouts with every present they opened. Ogie was currently cuddling a rainbow monkey dressed up as a Bruce was going to open another brightly wrapped gift when he heard a soft jingling sound near the window. Causing the short blonde boy to frown in confusion, drawing the attention of the other four Delightfuls. "Something wrong Bruce?"They chimed together. Bruce hummed, standing up and going over to the frosty window, the rest of the DC emerged from the present pile to follow the short blonde boy in curiousity. Who was staring out the window, and suddenly let out a soft gasp of followed by gasps of surprise from the other four children. For shovelved out in the snow that blanketed the grounds, were the words 'Merry Christmas Delightful Children' followed by the initials 'N.U'. "Nigel.."The Delightfuls echoed, smiles tugging at their lips, and happy tears prickling at the edges of their eyes, they didnt know why the sector leader had done it, but they were certainly gratefull for the act of kindness. And outside the mansion,pressed against the snow covered gazebo that sat near the front of the grounds, Nigel Uno himself smiled. "Afterall, no child should be left out on Christmas"He spoke softly to himself.

End Transmission 


End file.
